Not Just A Pretty Face
by mcena99
Summary: Taylor is a girl who wants people to realize theres more to her than just her pretty looks. She get the chance to do just that when she is offered a contract with the WWE to train at at the OVW. There she meets people who will change her life.OC/John
1. Chapter 1

Getting Noticed

Taylor thought this was going to just be another modeling competition under her belt. It was simple, you go out almost naked and walk around a little bit and smile until it hurts. Then you show a little flair of excitement with a wink and a smooch. After that you have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand…

She looked in the mirror one last time. Her dirty blonde hair had just a slight flair framing her face. Her makeup looked natural with a little highlight of pink for eye shadow.

"Taylor!" Megan yelled over the huge group that was trying to congratulate her on her win.

"Yeah?" Taylor sighed once she broke through the crowd.

"There's a man who wants to see you. He looks really important if you ask me."

"Oh joy. Another guy who wants to hit on a bikini model." Taylor rolled her eyes and Megan just laughed.

Taylor open the door and stepped into the hallway that lead to the front of the building. A man was standing there and was dressed rather sharply like Megan had described.

"Ah. Taylor Quinn." the man stuck out his hand. "My name is Bill. Bill McDonald."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor waited for him to continue after she shook his hand.

"Well to get to the point so I don't have to keep you to long. I know you've had a long day. I work for the WWE. I'm a talent scout for the Divas division. I took an interest in you today. I read your Bio in the judges book and would love to offer you a developmental contract."

Taylor couldn't believe this was happening! She had grown up watch wrestling as a little girl with her father. He was gonna flip when she told him about the offer!

"Well I'm sure you would like some time to think it over. Here's my…" Bill went to offer her his card but he was cut off.

"I'm in!" Taylor smile and tried to contain her excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I cant believe so many people are being let go! Cherry was just getting good! and Shannon on top of that! whats going on?!**

**Well here is the second chapter! please review and let me know what you think!!**

**Thanx!**

1 week later:

Taylor stood there in the front of her apartment door. She just arrived to the apartment complex that belonged to the OVW. All the Trainees where given residency there. She wasn't sure if she should knock or not. Her roommate had already been training for a month. Taylor knocked on the door.

A few moments later the door opened and a beautiful brunette stood in front of her.

"Hey you must be Taylor!" She smiled and opened the door wider. The apartment was small but very fun. Ryan obviously had good taste in décor. The living room was alive with bright greens and orange with hints of red.

"Well this is your new home away from home!" Ryan said as she lead Taylor farther into the living room. "I hope you don't mind but I had all of your stuff put in your room."

"Oh that's great! Thanks." Taylor smile rather awkwardly. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She wanted to go and get her room together, but she didn't want to be rude and just blow Ryan off.

"Well I'm sure you want to get settled in. My rooms on the left of the bathroom and yours is on the right side." She said as if reading Taylor's mind.

"Yeah I'd rather get it done and over with." Taylor laughed.

"Oh before you go I was wondering if you were interested in going to the taping tonight? Everyone's gonna be there and I'm sure you want to meet some people before you get started tomorrow." Ryan added as Taylor headed to her room.

"Yeah that would be great."

"Cool. We'll leave here around 5:30."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor made sure to dress up for the event, but she also made sure that she was comfortable. She chose a simple pair if low ride hip huggers with black heel boots and a OVW tank top that was black with gold lettering. The shirt had been a gift from Ryan as a welcome to the gang offering. Taylor could only hope that everyone else would be just as welcoming.

The gym was full when the girls walked through the doors. And the load noise of men all around them was overpowering at first compared to the quiet outside. Taylor tried to take everything in but it was just do much to digest at once.

"Kind of overwhelming huh?" Ryan laughed at the sudden nervous look on Taylor's face.

"Just a little."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Just wait until its your first time performing." Ryan laughed.

"I cant wait." Taylor said sarcastically. She was really petrified of the thought of going out and being in the ring.

"Hey Ryan! Over here!" Taylor heard a mans voice call from in front of the ring. Ryan grabbed Taylor's arm and pulled her through the crowd. The man was tall and handsome for the most part. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and talk about muscles. He was definitely with the wrestling group.

"Randy this is Taylor, my new roommate that I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor stuck out her hand and shook Randy's.

"You to." He smiled. He had a good smile.

" Well. Since we're here we should probably save our seats." Ryan plopped down in her chair and patted the seat next to her. Taylor sat down and the lights started to go dim. All of a sudden Taylor felt breathing on her neck and noticed someone leaning in between her and Ryan.

"Well well. Look what we have here. Fresh meat. So is this the new girl we all got the big lecture on?" A man with bleach blonde hair that hug in his eyes practically drooled on Taylor's shoulder. She raised her eyebrows in both confusion and disgust. What in the hell was this guy talking about? Why would they talk to the whole group about her?

"What do you mean by lecture?" Taylor looked from the new mystery man to Ryan and then back again.

"Ryan didn't tell you?" The blonde looked amused.

""Tell me what?" Taylor felt panicky.

"That we all got a warning not to get in your way and that you're a number one priority for the company. They want you bad up on the big top. After all you are the famous Taylor Quinn. Bikini model turned diva. Hello you were on the cover of sports illustrated swimsuit edition! Everyone knows who you are!" The man said. Taylor blushed. It was true that she was all of those things that he had said but she never thought of herself as famous. She was just a girl who worked hard to get where she wanted to go.

"Jesus Todd cant you just leave her alone. Don't you think the transition here is hard enough without you breathing down her neck. Give her some space and let her enjoy her first night." Randy snapped at the blonde.

"Fine. What ever you say captain." Todd said sarcastically and sat back in his seat.

"Don't listen to him. Some people just get a little uptight when people like us practically have a guaranteed spot on the roster." Ryan whispered to Taylor.

Taylor didn't quite know what to think about what just happened. She didn't want to be treated different from everyone else. No one had said anything to her about having a guaranteed spot.

"I guess there's a lot I need to catch up on." Taylor replied.

"More than you want to know." Randy laughed.

"I don't like the sounds of that." Taylor looked at him nervously.

"Well just because some of us are practically guaranteed spots on the roster it means we have to train twice as hard as everyone else and lets just say things can get pretty intense around here." He winked.

"Great." Taylor sighed and turned her attention back to the center of the room where a short chubby man was entering the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's get the show on the road and get the matches started!" He yelled into the microphone. The gym filled with cheers.

"First up we have the Prototype and the Crusher!"

Loud hip hop music filled the gym and a man came running out to the ring dressed in nothing but jean shorts and sneakers and a Boston baseball cap. Taylor's breath caught in her throat. She this pull to him. He was gorgeous! Muscles and ripped abs. He looked so serious at he stepped through the ropes and stood in the center of the ring with his hands held high. Next to her both Ryan and Randy were cheering him on.

"Let's go John!" Ryan yelled over all the noise. He looked over and waved to them. Then he looked over at Taylor and stopped for a moment and then smiled. Her heart stopped. He had the best smile she had ever seen. She smiled back.

After intensely watch the match between the two men that had Taylor biting her fingers and her heart rate three times the normal speed, it finally ended with John winning with a tap out.

"Come on. We'll go introduce you to more people." Ryan stood up.

"Sure." Taylor nodded even though her eyes were still focused on the man that took her breath away as he left the gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked beck to the locker room on a cloud. Who was that girl sitting next to Randy and Ryan? Was that really Taylor Quinn? She looked more beautiful in person. He was definitely going to have to make a move.

"Dude! Did you see her?!" John's friend Kyle said as John walked through the locker room door.

"Huh?" John snapped away from his thoughts.

"Taylor Quinn! She was sitting in the front row next to Ryan!" Kyle laughed.

"Yeah I saw her. How could you not see her." John laughed.

"True. Some of the other girls have a bet going about how long they think she's gonna last. You going to get in on it?" Kyle asked as John crossed the room and opened his locker.

"Nah. I think she's gonna stick around." John answered. He grabbed a clean t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"What makes you think that?"

"Who knows. Maybe she'll have a lot to stick around for." John laughed as he walked back out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Orton! You shaking in your boots yet?"

Taylor turned and saw John walking towards them. He was still in his jean shorts and sneakers but had put on a white t-shirt that showed off his nice tan muscular arms.

"Oh yeah. Real scared." Randy laughed.

"Now now boys. We all need to play nice." Ryan played into the conversation. "John. This is my new room mate Taylor Quinn."

"Hi." John smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Hey." Taylor smiled back and shook his hand.

"Man you look even better in person." John laughed.

Taylor blushed. It wasn't the first time she had heard those words out of a mans mouth. But for some reason hearing them from him felt different.

"Jeez John. Give the poor girl a chance to breath." An older man with dark black hair laughed as he stepped into the group.

"Hey Conner. What's up?" John laughed.

"nothing. Just thought I'd stop by and introduce myself to Taylor here since we're gonna be working together and everything." Conner looked over at Taylor with a smirk that rubbed her the wrong way.

"What do you mean by working together?" Ryan asked with a worried look.

"Well, I'm Taylor's new trainer."

All of a sudden Taylor's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Taylor said and turned to walk away.

"Taylor." Conner grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Meet me at the gym. 5:30am sharp. Don't be late."

"No problem." She pulled her wrist free and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey daddy. What's up?" Taylor answered her cell.

"Nothing much sweetie. I just wanted to let you now your mothers on a roll again and don't take anything she says to heart if she calls you."

"What's the problem this time?" Taylor sighed. Her mother was anything but a mother to her. She was always gone when she was a little girl. Now as an adult Taylor couldn't seem to get away. Every time she took on a new project or job her mother was there to judge her. She called her a tramp, slut, and whore for modeling and competing. She could only guess what she had to say about her now.

"well, she's basically ranting about the usual. I just don't want you to let her ruin this for you."

"I know Daddy. I wont let it happen. I'm just going to do what I want and make it work. You'll see. Everything will be great."

"I believe in you baby girl. don't you forget it."

"I wont. Love you."

"love you to."

Taylor hug up the phone and took a deep breath. She was already worried. She could imagine what she had to say this time.

"hey. You okay?"

Taylor turned and saw Ryan walking towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's the guys?"

"Finishing the show. I thought we could head back. You have a really early start tomorrow and with Conner as your trainer your going to need all the rest you can get." Ryan laughed.

"Great. I cant wait." Taylor sighed. Together the girls headed back to their apartment.

**How will Taylor's first day go? Will John make his move or will someone try and beat him to the punch? Please Review and let me know what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! makeitreal12 and Caged Sparkle Black, you guys are awesome! thanks for your thoughts and opinions! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's not long. I'm stuck in one of those 'I know where I want to go with the story, but I'm not quite sure how to get there' moments. lol. Dont worry the next chapter will be longer! I'm open to some ideas that may give me boost in the right direction! Let me know what you think!**

Taylor's alarm went off at exactly 4:30am. She groaned as she rolled out of bed and stumbled her way into the bathroom. She turned the shower on cold and stepped in. She was awake instantly, quickly turning the water to warm. When she was done in the shower she put her hair into a simple ponytail and got dressed into a pair of black gym shorts, pink sports bra, and a white tank top. Slipping on her sneakers she left the apartment and walked over to the gym that was just down the road.

When she walked through the door she still had five minutes to spare. She looked around and noticed the gym was completely empty. A few moments later Taylor turned when she heard someone opening the door behind her.

"Good you're here." Conner said as he walked over to her. "You have 10 minutes to stretch. Make it count. Once we start we aren't going to stop."

"Okay." Taylor nodded. She walked over to the far wall and began stretching every part of her body. She was open for a challenge and apparently Conner was more than egger to give her one.

Once she was done stretching Taylor walked into the main room which held a lot of the equipment. She spotted Conner over by the treadmill and walked over to him.

"I'm done stretching. Where do you want me to start?"

"Right here." He pointed to the treadmill. Taylor hopped on and Conner began to crank up the speed. He stopped when she was at a fast jog. "Your going to run for 10 minutes and the get off and do 20 sit ups. Then get back on the treadmill. Repeat until I tell you to stop." He walked out of the room again.

A half hour later Taylor was just finishing her second set of sit ups. The gym was beginning to fill up with her fellow trainees. As she continued her training, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. It was as if they were waiting for something. Perhaps waiting for her to fail. But the people who really stood out were the women. Most of them were glaring her way. Others just seemed curious. No matter what she was going to focus and not stop.

She thought to soon. Just as she was finishing her jog, She heard the familiar voices of Ryan, Randy, and John. Taylor lifted her gaze and caught site of the as the walked into the room. Ryan noticed her and waved. Both of the guys waved as well. Taylor smiled and nodded her head hello.

John thoughts completely left his head when he saw Taylor on the treadmill. She was running like there was no tomorrow. And if Conner was up to his usual standards, that would mean she had been doing that routine since she started this morning. He noticed her heavy breathing. She kept shaking her head as if to stay awake. She looked tired.

"Poor thing. Got here just last night and she gets stuck with the blood sucker." Ryan sighed as she put her gym bag on the floor.

"No kidding." Randy agreed. " She'll be lucky to make it through next week."

"He does it on purpose. Just because he never went pro. He wants people to quite." John muttered in disgust.

"Oh is that so Mr. Cena?"

John turned to find Conner standing behind him.

"She looks fine to me. I was going to et her have a break but since I like to make people quite, I think we'll give Taylor a little test."

Conner walked over to Taylor while she was running.

"New routine. Just run." he said and cranked up the speed a little more.

Taylor couldn't believe it. Her legs were going to fall right off if she didn't stop soon. She still felt everyone's eyes on her.

Finally after another 10 minutes another trainer came up and shut off the machine.

"That enough. There's no need to kill the girl on her first day." The man snapped at Conner. Taylor stood there holding on to the side of the treadmill for support. She was afraid to let go. Her legs felt like Jell-O.

"Taylor go walk it off and meet back here at 2:30. We're not done." Conner threw her a towel and stormed out of the room. She was beginning to catch her breath.

"You okay? The names Kent." The man asked. He held onto her elbow to steady her.

"Fine I think. I just need some air." She thanked him and walked past all the staring wrestlers and out the front doors. Once she was out the doors she took a deep breath and winced. A sharp pain cramped up her calf into a Charlie horse.

"Owe. Owe. Owe." she hopped over to the wall and braced her hands on it.

"Taylor?"

She turned and saw John standing next to her.

"Hey." she winced again and sucked in a deep breath and held it.

"You okay?" He took a step closer. He looked concerned.

"Cramp." She pointed down to her left calf.

"Here." He helped her sit on the ground then he very gently took her leg and began massaging her cramp away.

"Better?" He asked a few seconds later, as he glanced up and met Taylor's eyes. He continued to massage her leg.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled. They sat there for a few moments just looking into each others eyes. His were this amazing blue she noticed. They had this life about them that pulled her in.

"I hope I'm not being to bold or anything, but you have amazing eyes." Taylor said without really thinking. John chuckled and Taylor blushed.

"Thanks. Believe me. Bold is good. And you have really beautiful eyes to. I love green." He said. Her eyes told a story to him. They looked strong and determined. But warm and passionate at the same time.

"Can I ask you something?" Taylor looked down at the ground as if embarrassed.

"Anything. Ask away."

"I know this is probably going to sound weird. But everyone keeps staring at me. And not just the guys. Believe me that I am used to. But the girls. They all just glare and I cant help but feel like I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong?"

John was surprised by the question. He saw the cross between hurt and confused on her face and he couldn't help but to want to make her feel better.

"Well their intimidated. You come here and suddenly ever person here that has testosterone running through their body is attracted to you. You're a celebrity around here. You may not no it but every girl in there wants to be you." John told her. "But believe me. It's not going to get any easier with them anytime soon. They already have a bet on how long they think your going to last. And by the sounds of what going around they don't think its going to be very long."

Taylor pulled her leg out of John's hands and stood up. She grabbed her bag and started to walk away.

"Believe me. Being Taylor Quinn isn't as great as everyone would like to think it is." She walked away before John even had the chance to say anything. Just as he was about to go after her, Ryan and Randy walked out the door.

"Where's Taylor? I thought you were going to see if she was okay?" Ryan looked at John confused.

"I was. And I did. Then I opened my big mouth and made everything worse." He rubbed his hand through his hair and down his face.

"Smooth. So much for making a good move on her." Randy laughed.

"It's not funny." Ryan smacked Randy in the ribs. "She doesn't deserve it. What did you say to her." She glared at John.

"Ryan I didn't mean to I swear! She was asking me about the girls giving her the cold shoulder and I told her it was because they were Jealous! Then I just wanted to warn her that it probably wont get any easier for a while. Then I told her about the bet."

"You told her about the Stupid bet!" Ryan cut him off.

"Man you really are and idiot." Randy snorted.

"Come on." Ryan grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out into the parking lot before John got the chance to comment back to Randy.

"What are we doing?" Randy looked confused.

"We're going to make sure everything's okay. Then," She turned to John, "Your going to fix this mess."

**Please review people! I need some feedback!**

**Thanks!**

**mcena99**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updating everyone! Things haven't really slowed down at all for me to really work on this story. Plus I haven't been able to watch Raw or anything for the last 3 months because my roomies hate wrestling. Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either. LOL… Anyways, I finally got to watch this past Monday were John made his big return back to Raw and beat the crap out of Jericho. (Which he deserved) ;) I'm finally inspired again!! Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! A special thanks to ****aphotshot**** and ****LadyLit**** for the reviews on chapter 3. You guys rock!**

Taylor sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She didn't understand why everyone was treating her different. Well besides Ryan, Randy, and John. So far they had treated her just like anyone else. John was honest with her today when he told her what was really going on in the locker room behind her back.

Sighing, Taylor looked around her room. She had unpacked almost everything last night. The room now had her own personal touch to it. Her king size bed was made up in her white down comforter and had big soft pillows. The touches of Orange accented around the room. Some of her personal photos were hung up on the wall.

She looked over and grabbed the photo that sat next to her bed on the night stand. It had been taken a few years earlier. I was the last time she had ever seen her brother, just before he was shipped out to with his fellow Marines. Matt was two years older than her and was always her protector. That day she thought she was dying inside. To have to say goodbye and not know when she was going to see them again was one of the hardest things she had ever done. In the photo she stood in between the two people who meant the most to her. And though they were smiling you could see the sadness in their eyes.

Taylor looked at the picture and couldn't help but think about what her brother would tell her about her problem. Then again she knew what he would tell her.

'Taylor,' He would say, 'Just go out there and be yourself. Put your all into it and then no one can take that away from you.'

Just thinking about him say those words filled her eyes with tears. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she called. John opened the door as she was wiping the tears out of her eyes. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I really hope I didn't make you cry." He said and glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes.

"No. It wasn't you. Really. I was just thinking and then everything just… I don't know. Got overwhelming I guess." Taylor sighed and looked down at the photo in her hand.

"Who's in the picture?" John asked as he leaned closer to get a better look. Taylor could smell his cologne. It sent goose bumps down her back.

"It my brother Matt and my dad Greg."

"You were crying when the picture was taken?" John looked up at her.

"My brother was just getting shipped out. We were really close. That day was so hard."

"I bet. Tell me more about him. He must be a really great guy."

"Well, right after high school, he chose to join the marines with his best friends Tristan who is also like a brother to me. At first I didn't know what to think. I thought he was crazy. But then I saw how proud he looked when he first dressed in the dress blues. I was proud of both of them. Tristan was the first to be ship out and I felt horrible because I didn't make it there in time. I promised myself I wouldn't miss Matt's. But sometimes I find myself wishing I had. I haven't seen him since that day. I get the occasional letter or E-mail. But that's it." Taylor brushed away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Why hasn't he come home yet if it's been so long?" John looked confused. He thought that soldiers only had to go for a certain amount of time before they could come home again.

"When his time runs up he reassigns so he can stay longer. He says he can't leave his family over there while he comes home and does nothing. That was the first time I realized how devoted he was and at first I was angry because we are his family, my dad and I. But then I realized he was also doing it for us. To keep us safe, you know?" Taylor looked at John with pleading eyes.

"I know." John reassured her.

"Why'd you come here?" Taylor asked suddenly and looked at him confused.

"I thought you were mad at me. I was stupid to tell you about the bet that the girls have going on."

"It's okay. I'd rather know now than to have one of them throw it in my face later." Taylor laughed lightly and put the picture back on the table. She scooted farther up on her bed and leaned against her bright orange pillows.

"Well if get me any brownie points I told them the bet was stupid. I think you'll stay."

"Really?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, after all someone's got to put Conner in his place." John smirked.

"Oh god." Taylor groaned. "I have to go back. If I do anymore running, my legs are going to fall off."

Taylor entered the gym yet again five minutes early. It wasn't as packed as it had been that morning. There were a few people spread out doing various workouts. A woman with big blonde hair approached her and rolled her nose.

"So you're the famous Taylor Quinn? I guess I just don't see it." She sighed giving Taylor a once over.

"See what?" Taylor asked, not quite sure what to make of the girls comment.

"What everyone's making such a big deal about. You're really not that pretty. And lets face it your not competition." The blonde smirked.

"Listen miss blonde in a bottle. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you should take it out on me. As for competition, don't worry. I'm a fast learner." Taylor managed to say before Conner walked through the door. The women quickly turned and walked away.

"Ready?" Conner said. Taylor looked at him and noticed he had all of his gear on.

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Getting in the ring," He said simply and walked out of the room. Taylor was quick to follow. Her heart felt like it was about to pound right out of her chest. She was going to get in the ring?! Already? She thought would be in a couple days if not longer.

Taylor followed Conner down a long hallway that lead to the back of the gym. They walked through large double doors into a large open room that was equipped with three full size rings.

"Come on." Conner said as he climbed up the stairs to the side of the ring and climbed through the ropes. She hesitantly followed.

"Okay." Conner turned to her. "I want you to charge at me and try to bring me to the ground."

"What?" Taylor looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Just do it." Conner yelled. Taylor flinched. She looked at him and squared her shoulders and then ran ay him with everything she had.

Conner was quick to react and bring her to the ground first by flipping her right onto her back knocking the wind right out of her.

"Again." Conner walked away from her.

Taylor rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. She ran at him again and she was flipped onto her back.

Finally after two hours of being flipped on her back nonstop, Conner let her go home. She walked out of the gym stiffly. Once she got to the apartment it hurt to breath. She opened the door and put her bag on the floor and then leaned against the fall and slip to the floor, closing the door.

"Taylor? That you?" Ryan called from the living room. Taylor heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Randy coming around the corner. He looked down at her and frowned.

"Taylor are you okay?" He squatted down next to her.

"Just dandy." She said sarcastically. Randy laughed and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Dear god, I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow." Taylor whimpered as she followed Randy into the living room. John and Ryan were watching Smackdown. They both looked up when she walked in.

"Hey how'd training go?" Ryan smiled.

"Dandy is about all I got." Randy laughed and sat down next to Ryan on the couch.

"Conner's like a demon when it comes to training man. We all know it." John said.

"Demon right about now is an understatement." Taylor added as she walked out of the living room and into the bathroom. A nice hot shower was calling her name. Taylor took one look at herself in the mirror and turned right back around and went back to the living room.

"Ryan can I ask you something?" Taylor asked.

"Anything." Ryan said.

"Do you know a girl with huge arms and really big fake blonde hair?"

"Oh, you mean Bethany." Ryan laughed. "Yeah I know her why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if she's really as bad ass as she looks."

"Yup." Ryan simply stated.

"Great." Taylor groaned. This was just her luck. She would be the one to get right in it with a chick who should be a dude.

"Please tell me you didn't get on her bad side already." Ryan laughed. She stood there with her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe." Taylor blushed and looked at the floor.

"That's my girl!" Ryan pulled her into a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." John stood up and walked up to them. He had this amazed look on his face that just seemed to light up the room.

"What did I do exactly?" Taylor looked away from him quickly and asked Ryan.

"I'll tell you what you did." Randy stood up. "You just officially chose sides."

Taylor stood there confused and not quite sure what to make of what he just told her. What on earth was going on in this little chaotic world of wrestling?

"What Randy failed to describe to you was the sides in the business. You're either an ass or an all out good guy. Basically good vs. evil. You just chose the good side. Our side." he came up beside her and put his arm around her. "Welcome to the team."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's a little update for everyone! I know it's not much just yet but believe me things are about to get pretty interesting… I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens! Thanks so much ****aphotshot**** for the review on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

A Lot in Common...

Taylor had just gotten back from another intense morning with Conner. The strain that had him pushing her to new limits was beginning to take a toll on both her body and spirit. There was never any praise for Taylor's fast learning and lack of complaining. But then again, Taylor didn't want to be treated like a breakable doll either, but this was on the boarder line of torture. Well at least she could say that she had survived that last few weeks so far.

Taylor pushed the fallen blonde strands of hair out of her face. She could feel the sweat that covered her body and she wanted nothing more that to get in the shower and then sit down with a good book. She used to read all the time, but the more her schedule became crazy, the less time she really had to do anything for herself.

When she opened the front door to the apartment she was surprised to find Ryan running around with her head cut off. Ryan had these little booty shorts on and a tiny tank top. In one hand she had a spray of some sort and in the other a rather old looking rag. The music was turned up and Taylor couldn't help but to laugh as Ryan did a little dance around the living room.

"Hey! I didn't hear you come in." Ryan blushed and quickly turned the music down.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." Ryan shrugged. Leave it to her to take an everyday task and make it into a mini party.

"Right…" Taylor nodded her head and smiled. "Well I'm going to get in the shower."

"When you're done, get dressed. The guys are taking us out for some fun tonight." Ryan said before turning the music back up and started to 'clean' again.

Taylor got dressed in a simple white tank top and a pair of short jean shorts. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, Taylor walked out into the kitchen and found Ryan talking away with John and Randy who were making themselves at home with the food in the fridge.

"So I see you survived another day." Randy commented as Taylor walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of vitamin water.

"Barely, I swear, its like the guy lives to see me sweat or something." She sat on one of the stools that lined the island in the middle of the kitchen. Taylor and Ryan both noticed the looks that passed between the two men.

"What?" Taylor asked, suddenly self conscious that she had said something wrong.

"Well, you have a point about him going overboard thing, but every guy would pay big money to see you sweat." Randy said as if it were obvious. He didn't have a chance to duck away from Ryan smacking him.

"What was that for?" he winced rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a typical man," Ryan smirked and turned to John who was snickering in his chair. "Don't make me come over there Cena."

John stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"What are we doing exactly?" Taylor changed the subject.

"We're going to six flags. The weathers supposed to be great for the rest of day. Plus you haven't really had much fun since you got here." John answered.

"So whose car are we taking? If we take John's, there is no way I'm going to listen rap the whole time." Ryan grimaced at the thought.

"We can take mine." Taylor volunteered. "But I don't want to drive so one of you guys can."

"I'll drive." John jumped at the opportunity.

"But I have one rule." Taylor smiled innocently.

"What?" John rose and eyebrow.

"No one touched the radio."

"Oh…" John looked bummed.

"Well let's get a move on people!" Ryan slid off the counter excitedly. Everyone followed her lead out into the parking lot.

"Here's my baby." Taylor pointed to her orange jeep wrangler.

All of a sudden Randy burst out into laughter, as he watched the look on John's face.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked and looked over at Ryan who looked equally confused.

"John and I were talking about your Jeep this morning… and John was practically drooling over it! And come to find out it's your car and he likes…" Randy was suddenly cut off by John's hand slapping him upside the back of the head.

"Shut up." John said in a serious tone.

"Right…" Ryan open the driver side door and jumped into the backseat and Taylor followed.

John and Randy stood out side of the jeep for a few more seconds, the whole time John was glaring at him.

"Dude, I didn't mean to. It's not like I actually said it."

"Yeah, because I knocked you one." John shook his head and got into the drivers seat. Once randy was in the car and everyone was buckled up John started the car and the sound of Carrie Underwood's voice filled the car.

"I love Carrie, she's amazing." Ryan said. All of a sudden another voice filled the car and sounded just as amazing. "Who's she singing with?"

"We don't need listen to this." Taylor blushed and reached up to change the CD. Randy beat her to it and looked at the design on the CD.

"Carrie and Taylor…" He read out loud. "Fun times in the studio."

"Oh yeah!" Ryan made the connection. "I remember now, you and Carrie did a duet CD together for that fundraiser for cancer. So that was you singing."

"You sing to." Randy looked amused and laughed.

"What now?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you and John have a lot in common." He smiled.

"You sing?" Taylor looked at John who kept his eyes on the road.

"No, I don't sing." He answered.

"I don't get it then."

"John raps." Ryan filled her in. "And from what else I know, you guys have the same favorite color, you have the same taste in cars and you both are very motivated." Ryan listed.

The whole time Taylor kept her eyes on John and watched as his face got redder and redder. They did have a lot in common. Taylor began to wonder if she would ever have a chance with a guy as good as John. She could only wish that a guy as down to earth and as nice as him would have any interest in her at all.

Little did Taylor know that her life was about to change forever…


End file.
